Desolex the Porcupine
Hello there, this page is a work in progress, and it's contents will change throughout it's creation. Consider this bio a potential first draft. Pre-Backstory In the Rise of Ashura Mobian timeline, Sonic fought his final battle with eggman. The chaos emeralds swirling around Sonic were destroyed, creating a chaos imbalance, Sonic, in terrible pain, slowly turned green with chaos energy swelling inside him and almost like a directionless animal in pain he flew off into space. No one knew what happened to Sonic, but he was memorialized as an MIA hero. Never returning, time went on, without Sonic or the chaos emeralds. With a generation of heroes rising in Sonics place, Eggman eventually gave up, and and his old age worked with Tails and other scientists on his final project, turning Mobius into a peaceful fusion of nature and technology. Eventually 342 years into the future Mobians had become a space fairing race. During that time, a strange anomaly occured: the sun began to turn an eerie shade of green. It's glow lessened, and curiously it began to resemble a flesh like eldritch abomination. Scientists were puzzled by this. Mobius and all the other planets in the solar system received the same ammount of light, and without a green tent. To solve this they sent multiple heat sheilded probes to the sun. They found many strange things, not only was the sun cool enough now to send living beings to it, but the sun was now a living entity. The scientists wanted to investigate further, and sent a team to the new sun. The Origins of Desolex Before being known as Desolex the Porcupine, he was a Hedgehog named Dreeves. Dreeves was an elite member of the astrocorps, a world military branch tasked with dealing with extraterrestrial threats. Equipped with Aquacon cyberarmor designed to withstand the potential heat of the sun should it heat up again giving them enough time to evacuate, Dreeves and 27 other Mobian soldiers were sent to the sun on a voyage to aid a group of scientists also on board the space vessel. The landing went well, but after several weeks of investigation the ship mysteriously began to malfunction. No matter how much repairs were made, other areas of the ship became malformed. Not too long after this, the crew was met by a large group of shadowy creatures, who did not hesitate to attack. Over a course of weeks, Dreeves and his soldiers fought off the creatures, slowly dying off as the strange creatures slowly wore them down. In the end, only Dreeves survived, with his armor almost completely torn off and his energy shotgun damaged. Firing his last shot, his gun blew up in his face and sent him flying to the ground. The creatures suddenly stopped. Dreeves, lying on the ground, very slowly loosing consiousness from exhaustion heard a voice once the ringing in his ears stopped. It was a loud, thunderous voice coming from the ground. The voice introduced itself as Ashura: "Determined warrior, you have fought well. But what sets you Mobians apart from your animal counterparts?" Dreeves was shocked, and taken back. After a couple minutes he finally responded with "Have I...not displayed that answer on this god awful mission? That desire to go against odds... the desire to evolve." The giant sun was also taken back by this. It laughed a short hearty laugh and responded with "Interesting." A flesh pod grew out of the ground and grew around Dreeves dying body and closed. encapsulating him. "Before you wake up, you will be born anew. If that was the best your planet had to offer, nothing existing will be able to kill you. You have been given the ability to potentially never die. But how will you live with this fact? Will you die, or all those you hold dear die unstoppably? If many live, will they acheive an form of immortality different from yours, where you will never be able to speak to them again? Your quills will change too. They now have more uses, but those uses will take other things you loved away." The voice laughed one final time. "You will truly make an interesting experiment." Dreeves eyes shut with exhaustion. War With the Sun Dreeves awoke after a long sleep, on a planet that resembled the mobius he came from. The buildings and forrestry were ravaged, with water everywhere. The moon was gone, with a strange saturn like asteroid-belt around the planet in it's place. The temperature shifted at an alarming rate and Dreeves saw dead bodies among the wreckage, and the only living things in site were strange creatures like he saw on the new sun. It wasn't long before before he peiced everything together. In horror, he flew away from the wreckage to find any survivors...wait... since when could he do that? He landed on the ground, and in a puddle of water examined himself. In all this shock, he hadn't realized that he had changed too. His skin had changed from blue to green, and his spikes had thinned out, grew longer, and more numerous. He no longer looked like a hedgehog, but a porcupine. It seemed he could stretch them out and propel himslf in the air. Eventually he found survivors and remenants. More to come Powers and Abilities Desolex cannot transform into a super form, as he lives in a world where temporary transformation is seen as pointless now. He would not be able to use the chaos emeralds if they existed, nor can he use the master emerald. His cells instead generate chaos energy that powers his being. While the energy never runs out, he can only exude so much of it as once, an intentional defect that left him outdated in the end. Jet Force Quills Desolex's most known ability is to stretch out and stiffen his quills to be used as fins. He then exudes chaos energy out of them to fly or run at speeds rivaling sonic. Weapon Charging Before gaining more control of his new powers, the remains of the world military gave him weapons to focus his energy into. His favorite weapon to use was the chaos shotgun, but his chaos smg and BFG saw a lot of use too. It wasn't uncommon to see him flying through the air shooting things down like a fighter jet. Category:Porcupines